legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dalzo
"Dalzo wasn't like the other Creation Spirits. Everything he created spewed darkness and evil into the Multiverse. He created the Shadow as a weapon and the history of that event was written in the blood of the innocent." - Garrick Vons's perspective on Dalzo Information Dalzo (Also known as The Master to The Shadow) was a creation spirit and demigod of the growing Multiverse. His job in building the Multiverse was to create new forms of non sentient life for the other sentient lifeforms to interact with. After his creations were revealed to be chaotically evil, the sentient life in the Multiverse cursed him, causing the other Creation Spirits to banish him to The Outskirts. He later returned to the Creation Spirits and proceeded to murder two of them before their leader Solneer shattered Dalzo and defeated his evil armies with the help of the M.A. One of the shards however, would later gain sentience and become the king of evil, Delanis. Notable Creations Nightmare Moon "Go my child, find your place in this wretched world and bring it to chaos!" - Dalzo speaking toward the spirit of Nightmare Moon. One of Dalzo's first monsters created for his army, Nightmare Moon started as nothing but a floating ball of Dark Matter that required a host in order to function properly. After its creation, Dalzo ordered it to fly off and find a host so that it could join him in destroying all life the Creation Spirits formed. However, it was unable to find a suitable host to control and instead spent most of its days reproducing itself alone, creating the Nightmare Forces. 30 years after Dalzo's defeat, Moon would later find Princess Luna, fusing with her while she slept and later manipulating her into believing no one appreciated her for her work. This later gave Moon full control of Luna's mind and body, allowing it to fully take on its true form, Nightmare Moon. However, Nightmare Moon would later be defeated and banished by Princess Celestia, causing Moon and Luna to be stuck on the Moon for 1000 years. Nightmare Moon would later return 1000 years later to destroy all life in the Multiverse. However, after it was defeated by Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Moon and The Nightmare Forces would later disappear, never to be heard from again. Their current whereabouts are unknown in LOTM: Darkness Rising and Moon is believed to still linger inside Luna's body. The Shadow "Yes, I've done it. My greatest creation yet...complete after so long. Darkness now has a true form!" - Dalzo after finishing his army. Dalzo's greatest creation, The Shadow is a collection of dark creatures formed from Dalzo's own essence. They act as his personal army and empire that only he and a select few of the Shadow can control. They would later be stuck in the Shadowrealm after Dalzo's death, however his death would later cause the creation of their new leader Delanis, who was formed from a shard of Dalzo's lifeforce. Category:Demigods Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Darkness Rising Category:Denizens of The Shadowrealm Category:Characters